


Reality Is an Illusion

by JustACrappyWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Brainwashing, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrappyWriter/pseuds/JustACrappyWriter
Summary: Hello! It is nice to meet you all. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it is pretty crap.So! Now onto the actual story. A break in occurs at a S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, a powerful magical item stolen, called the "Helios". No one has a single clue what the culprit is, or who is behind a nefarious plot to break- or rule the world.Why is there a small magical ninja creature speaking about fantasy? Who the hell is the new, and totally not evil employee of the Avengers? Where did the Reality and Mind Stone go?Why am I writing this?Find out all those answers and more! Well, except the last one. Since I have absolutely zero idea.This is non-cannon compliant. So, just putting that out there beforehand. I think I'll keep the cannon relationships though, unless I get enough requests otherwise.100% looking for a beta reader. Please <3





	Reality Is an Illusion

A small figure was making its way down dark corridors, seemingly in search of something. The steps were soft, and they were the only thing being heard in this otherwise empty portion of the building. The air was frigid, with an eerie feeling to it. They paid it no mind.

Before they turned a corner to another corridor, the figure paused, staying by the edge of it. They were wearing a cloak of sorts, that shielded anyone from viewing their face, among other features. It was hard to tell the structure of the body as well. The one thing would stick out, is the faint glow of blue underneath their mask.

"Deprehensio."

The voice was deep and robotic. The figure pointed to the floor and sat down while doing so. A small section of it glowed up, and a vision of the next corridor was there. It was almost like an interactive photo. It was mostly empty like the one they were currently in, but there was a camera seen in the corner of the hallway. The figure examined the magical hologram and said with an emotionless, soft tone; something regarding a dragon.

They put one of their gloved hands to the photo, right where the camera would be. "Perdere." The camera on the photo started to fizzle, bright sparks flying from it, until eventually, a mute explosion made its way onto the "screen", the camera now in pieces, the one in the physical world replicating the same result.

If one examined the corridor they were currently in closely, they would see another camera in a similar state. If one were to look further back, they would see guards with their mouths open as they snored on the cold, hard floor.

The figure almost whimsically made their way down the hall and repeated similar procedures. Guards were referred to as trolls, security systems as "magical traps", and they seemed to mention a king. Although, it would be discernible to a passerby, simply sounding like incoherent mumbling.

Eventually, they got to a locked, and heavily padded door. The being regarded it coldly, and mentioned something about a witch.

"Movere pedes Decem Septentrionalis."

The figure shimmered momentarily until it all around vanished. It popped out on the other side of the door.

The room was large, around one hundred feet in a square shape. There was a huge screen on the wall, with a bunch of numbers and statistics as it sprouted about "energy levels" and "amplification". The walls were bare, the room seems more like a prison cell than a work space with a lack of natural light, windows, and color outside the shades of grey and blue. The walls were cement, with cracks strewn throughout it.

The noise was coming from the room, a mixture of clicking from people in lab coats on some expensive computers, and a few people who were entranced in a discussion. They all were relatively old, with the youngest one being in their late twenties, and the oldest being in their mid-sixties. The computers were lined up in rows, around twenty in total towards the back of the room.

The computers were sitting on cold, steel desks. However, they all had wires connecting to a few particular objects. In the center of the room, there was an unnatural heat where two objects laid innocently on a table, hooked up to the other ends of the cables.

One of the items in question was a globe, around a foot in diameter. The strange thing about it was the markings that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. The photos on it would be hard to decipher, although one might be able to make out an animal that resembles a cat of sorts. There was a concave in one of it, and it seemed like there was a part missing.

The other item was complementary to it. It was smaller and beautiful. flat gem that was the same color as the markings. It was small, around the size of the radius of the sphere.

As soon as the soft thump was heard from the landing magician, nothing happened. Although, it alerted the one nearest to the door who looked up, wondering what the noise was.

When their eyes landed on a masked intruder, a shout of alarm went out. Hearing one of their coworkers cry out caused the rest of them, about a dozen or so, to look up from their work. One of them yelled for security, another's hand went to their gun. The one in the front was quietly trying to talk to the figure asking what its purpose was.

Now, the reactions might be considered extreme- until one realizes where they are. They are in a S.H.E.L.D. base, located in the middle of the Arctic, equipped with what was thought to be cutting edge technology.

The figure stared right past them, not saying a single word. The mask negated any potentiality to see their emotion, and it was hard to gauge what they were doing based on the body language, the cloak veiling it.

Abruptly, they pounced towards the sphere that was being monitored by the wires. Gunshots rang through the air, and a few of them tried to tackle the cloaked being. "Rimosus." The bullets and bodies seemed to phase through it. A wave of energy seemed to knock everything back, and the figure landed on the floor with a "Solidium."

The figure yanked the gemstone from the machine, and some of the technicians knew what was going on- and grabbed the sphere, and ran in the opposite direction. The figure muttered something about a beast, and was about to chase after them until-

The alarms started blaring, and footsteps were heard rushing down the hall. Everyone's attention was on the small figure, and the guy with the other part of the strange machine was nowhere in sight.

"Hands behind your back, and drop what's in them!" 

The figure seemed to regard what was being said. The mask turned to people who were slowly encroaching onto them. "Somnum!" They dropped unconscious. The voice was very... deep, and something was off about it. It was way too detached to be considered human.

As the footsteps kept on approaching, the figure made a split second and waved a "bye". "Regnum". A portal appeared out of nowhere, and it looked like it leads to complete darkness. The figure fell into it, shouts behind them receding as they traversed through it.

It landed in a pitch-black room. They walked over to the wall, and their fingers ran across it until it hit a light switch. The room was nothing special, it looked run-down, with cracks on the cement walls. There 

The faceless figure approached one of the men who were expecting them, an impatient look on his face.

"Well?"

The figure kneeled, as if speaking to some regal figure. Its voice held a lot of respect, and nervousness when they spoke to him. While it sounded a bit more human, they were still far away in the mind. 

"I bought... half of what you demanded I retrieve my king. Although, the Helios' receptor was... sadly taken before I was able to get it. Please forgive my incompetence, my lord."

The man sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, realizing how much more... complicated this made everything. For a moment he paused until he remembered something. "Where is the rest of my men?"

"The other knights were captured before they made it to the witch's dungeon. I am... the only one who was able to return, my king."

He looked a bit annoyed but unbothered. He didn't care too much- except the pain of making new henchmen. Oh well, should be simple enough to pull a few people off the streets. Surprisingly, he wasn't worried about them revealing anything.

After all, they were programmed to commence suicide if they are in an unbeatable situation. The little pill in their teeth should do the job before the agents have a clue what is going on. The only one he cared about returning was the cloaked figured in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Hopefully that didn't burn your eyes too much. So, please review down below- constructive please. I genuinely want to improve my writing- and I've never written a piece of fanfiction before, so it would help me a ton to point anything out! And beta reader needed. 
> 
> Also- Avengers next chapter, and some insight on wtf is actually going on (know prologue left... a lot of questions, but will be answered! Eventually at least :3)


End file.
